She's the Khaleesi
by The Dead Are Still Living
Summary: Attica knew that when she grew up, she'd have to get sold off to a man and get married. But when the day came, she wasn't prepared for the Dothraki's Khal. As the Khaleesi and Khal live their life together, will Attica be able to warm up to the mighty Khal Drogo?
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, Attica," a maid woke me up by gently shaking me. "Your father wishes to see you miss."

I nod lightly, sit up, and look at the dress that was lying on the bed. It was an off white color, almost a creamy color, and was silky, and almost see through. It was a lovely dress, however. My maid walked out of my corridor, and right as she did, I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I let out a sigh. Today was the day, the day I'd meet my future husband, the "Khal" of the Dothraki tribe.

I climbed into the warm bath my maids set up for me. It smelt of vanilla, my favorite scent. I sat in the water for at least ten minutes, before I finally decided to get out. Hopefully my father would understand that I take my time. I got out of the bath, wrapped a towel around my body, and headed back to my bedroom. My father was sitting on the bed, his face held the regular impatience as it always had.

"Finally," he gruffly says, standing up from his spot. "You aren't even dressed and the Khal will be here soon. You'd better hurry up." He then walks closer to me, and looks up and down my body, still protected from the towel but was dripping water. "You're going to show off your womanly body, show them you're no longer a little girl." He took off the towel, making me shiver lightly. He looks down at my breasts, still pretty small, and then down to my long legs. "Yes, hopefully he will like your body. You must make him happy when you get married, got it?"

"Yes," I whisper, and he reaches up and caresses my cheek.

"Good," he murmurs. He then turns around and walks out.

Luckily for me, I had studied the Dothraki ways; so I knew some of their languages, and how they acted. One thing I was nervous about, and it was to happen, was the way they made love. They take women like a hound takes a bitch. Which is one way people in my kingdom do it too. I, however, don't call it making love.

"Miss, your father is getting impatient," my maid returns and a frown is placed on her face. "I don't mean to rush you, but I don't want him to hurt you either."

"Thank you," I nod and slip on the dress quickly. I keep my waist-long brown hair in its waves, and follow my maid down to the entrance. Letting out one more shaky breath, I walk up to my father. "I'm here."

"Finally," he scoffs, and then turns to a man that I didn't recognize. "Well, where are they?"

I tune out. I don't want these men to come and take me away from my kingdom. The only reason I'm getting married to this man I don't know is because my father wants an army to help take back our old land. The men there that stole everything from us; forced us to restart. I almost felt bad for this man—but then remembered everything he put me through as a child—and I tried to make him feel better growing up, giving him everything he wanted (not my virginity). But he's too arrogant to serve and enjoy.

Then there was the sound of the horses, and my father immediately perked up. I look up at him, and then look forward with a blank face. It was hard to hide my emotions; fear, nervousness, confusion. What would this man look like? My question was quickly answered as a herd of five men and their horses galloped to the cobblestone path. It was them. I didn't know which one he was, until one man with long hair took the front. I couldn't see him well enough to know whether or not he was handsome or foul.

The man that was just speaking with my father greets the men in their language, but quickly turns back to the common tongue. I was about to walk up to the men when my name was called, but my father quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me back. He leans down and whispers into my ear.

"Do you see how long his hair is?" he asks, and I nod. "Dothraki grow out their hair, and when they loose in combat, the chop it off so the whole world can see their shame. Khal Drogo has never lost a battle. He's a savage, of course he is. But he's one of the toughest fighters. And you will be his queen."

"Come forward milady," the man calls from the bottom of the stairs.

I listen to him, and my father releases his grip on my hand. I slowly descend the staircase, my eyes never leaving his. When I get closer, I notice how his brown eyes almost sparkle. They were beautiful, and so was he. He looked very strong, and I now saw how he could kill a thousand men, and never be defeated. When I finally reach him, he looks me up and down. I resist from covering up, I should be used to it by now. But something about him makes me nervous.

My heart drops when he turns around and gallops away, taking his men with him. My eyes drop to where his horse once was, and I could hear my father running down to the man.

"What was that?" he asks, his voice cracking in anger. "Did he not like her?"

"If he didn't like her," the man says calmly, "we'd know your majesty. The ceremony is over. Next up is her wedding."

That night I got little sleep. I was far too nervous—something I was used to by now—about getting married to "Drogo". I'm not entirely sure if that's his name, considering my father called him it and then called him a savage. I was mostly nervous for when we were to have sex, mostly because of the stories my mother used to tell me. When she gave my father her virginity, it hurt like no other. Drogo may not be my father, but I don't even know the man. He could be worse.

My mother also used to tell me not to waste my time with men that treated their lovers like sluts. That's how my father treated her before she died, and she absolutely hated it. Like me to Drogo, my mother was sold to my father to help another man's kingdom. However, my father broke the sell, and ended up tearing down this kingdom; which included my mother's family. Because of this, my mother committed suicide.

Finally, I had fallen asleep…

I had to bathe quickly, I had slept in apparently. Again, the vanilla oil was added into the water, making my skin silky smooth, and killed off any small hairs that grew on my body—minus the hair on my head—and killed any disease. When I finished bathing, my maid did my hair quickly. She pulled part of it back into a braid, a very small braid, in the back of it, and then twisted some of my hair so it looked like a crown that went around my head. When she finished she helped me into my white dress I was to wear for my wedding.

Although I studied some things about Dothraki, I haven't studied much on their wedding celebrations other than they give you gifts, and you're forced to agree to take them. Unless if they're weapons, then you kindly decline and tell them to give it to the Khal. That's basically it. When we finished my outfit, we were off to the wedding.

We arrived as quickly as possible. My father was swearing the whole time on the way here, considering we were late because of me sleeping in. But I ignored him and watched as the scenery changed from a fake land, to real scenery, trees everywhere. But then it started getting dull again. The trees didn't last for long, but now you could tell you were in Dothraki territory; there was blood, horse waste, and many tents. When we arrived to where the celebration was to be held, my eyes widened. There were plenty of people.

"Your husband will be sitting in a chair separated from everyone else," the man from yesterday tells me. I learned his name is Illyrio. "Don't be nervous Attica. You'll be okay."

"I know," I sigh, and use the help from a slave to get out of the carriage we used. "I'll be just fine."

I walk away from the men, but a few slaves follow me, probably to ensure I get to Khal safely. Of course I appreciated it, but from what I've seen—more like haven't seen—there's no word for "thank you" in Dothraki.

I reached Drogo in no time, after crossing paths with men fucking women like no other. It was awkward, to say the least. But I kept going, and now I'm directly in front of him. His eyes were inspecting me, up and down, all over that he could see. Then, finally, our eyes met. A servant tapped my back, which meant to go up and sit by him. I slowly walk up the stairs, my eyes observing my feet as I walk. I reached the chair that sat next to him, and took a seat. Slowly people started to bring up presents.

I look over at Drogo, who's watching a man pound into a whore, who was clearly enjoying being treated like a bitch. Drogo had a smile upon his face, which made me look away and blink rapidly. That made me even more nervous; does he know I am pure? I couldn't tell. I watched as a male carried up a box, and inside was a bunch of weaponry, like knives and whips. Drogo nodded at the man, and he placed it at his feet. Drogo goes back to watching the two, just to see another man came and now they were fighting.

He says something, but I couldn't understand it. Like before, there's a small smile on his face. He _enjoys_ watching two men fight with deadly weapons? I turned back to the fight just to see one of the men slice the man's throat, and then spin him around so he faced Drogo and I. I winced at his injury, and then I watched as the man who won cut off the now dead male's braid. He threw it on the staircase in front of us, turned back, found the woman he was fucking, and continued at it.

"Come," I could hear Illyrio say, gaining my attention, and then two servants walk up with a box, which looks heavy. They place it by my feet, and then open it up to a black egg. My eyes widen, and I reach out to grab it. "It's a Griffon egg, supposedly the last one. Although it's basically a rock now, isn't it beautiful to the eyes?"

"Yes," I gasp, admiring the shiny scales on the egg. "Thank you, Illyrio."

He nods at me, and then looks behind me. The Khal stood up, and looked over at me. I placed the egg back in the case, and stood up after him. He started to walk down the steps, and since his legs are so long, he could take two at a time. Me on the other hand, I couldn't. I had to run to catch up with him but decided I could just walk behind him. I followed the direction he went in, and then I found him. He was holding a white horse that had a black mane and tail. My eyes widened as I quickly walked up to it. He watched as I placed my hand on the horse's nose.

"Anha athfiezar," I say to him.

"Dothralat," he replies, obviously quite surprised that I knew some Dothraki. I didn't know what he just said, however."

I stepped back as he stepped forward. He grabbed me by my waist, and hoisted me gently onto the horse. I let out a breath of air, thinking he'd hurt me or something. He walked to his horse, and got on. Before we started, my father walked up to me and pinched underneath my thigh. I bit my lip, trying not to protest.

"Make sure he gets what he wants," he tells me quietly, "make _him_ happy. You're his whore now."

I didn't reply, but I knew Drogo was watching my father talk to me. When he backed away, Drogo then started. We slowly moved up and down hills, further and further away from the camp. That's when I really started to get nervous. If he was hurting me, or anything like that, no one could come up and help me. I was on my own now.

We finally stopped at the top of a hill. He stopped the horses, and I got off. I walked over to the hill's edge, and watched the ocean. He started to set up blankets to make a small bed. I let out a breath of air, and remembered how he enjoyed watching the woman get fucked hard by the man—who was very tall and muscular. Khal is even bigger, however. Which made me very nervous. I closed my eyes as I heard him walk closer. I wish I could just faint right now so this could be avoided. I turned around when he got closer, and I watched as he looked up and down my body. He grabbed a strand of hair, and twirled it around his finger gently. I let out a shaky breath, and watched as he continued to walk around me.

"Anha tikh vo let yer dogat," he says in Dothraki. I only understood I, let, and suffer.

"anha tat vo know fin yer hash asto.," I reply, "Dothraki vo anna lekh."

He just continues to slowly walk around me, and then he starts to take off my dress. I gasp when it fully falls, and cover myself up as much as I could. But he roughly grabbed my arms, pulling them down to my side.

"No," he sternly says.

"Do you speak the common tongue?" I ask stupidly.

"No," he replies after a while.

I let out a sob as he pushes me down onto my hands and knees. I was glad we moved over to the blankets so at least I was on something soft. He took off his pants, and put himself at my entrance, gently rubbing against me. He then pushes in quickly. I let out a cry of pain, but he doesn't stop.

"Nakho!" I cry out, but he doesn't hear me. Instead he keeps going.

His hands gripped my waist, and one moved up to my shoulder, gripping it enough to bring me pain. This wasn't fun for me. It hurt, all over. Like my mother had warned me. His thrusts became deeper and harder, and it felt as if my insides were being torn to shreds. I just wanted the pain to end…

New story up! I'm not for sure when I'll update my other ones yet, however. Anyways, a warning now after the graphic scene, there will be more lemons and such. I'm sorry if you don't enjoy this!

WORD BANK:

(Some of these words aren't correct; I use a translator (I'm not Dothraki, I kinda need it xD) and when I re-put the words in, they change.

ALSO When I get more into the story, I probably won't have so many of these word banks. Mostly because it'll be the language she uses all the time. So I'll probably link the website I'm using (and thank you to the creator of this fantastic website. It helps a lot!)

Anha athfiezar— I love

Dothralat— Ride

Anha tikh vo let yer dogat— I will not let you suffer

anha tat vo know fin yer hash asto.— I do not know what you're saying

Dothraki vo anna lekh—Dothraki not my tongue

Nakho—Stop (end)


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I felt the pain between my legs. There was blood on my thighs, but I could hide that easily behind my dress. My eyes felt raw, however, that's something I probably couldn't hide well. I tried to get up, but I was held down by the strong arms of my husband. I look over at his sleeping frame. He looked so comfortable, and so harmless. But I knew the truth.

"Khal," I whisper, trying to shake him awake, "get yatholat."

He mumbled something I couldn't understand. But he still did sit up, and he stared down at me. I looked up at him, and gulped. He was very intimidating now. He noticed my discomfort, and placed a hand on my cheek. I look down, but then back up in his eyes. He gently strokes my cheek, and then stands up. He bends down and grabs my hand, helping me up. I whimper as my legs almost gave out again. He grabbed me before I could fall.

"Davra?" he asks.

"Sek," I nod and he lets go of me.

I pull my dress over my head, and try to fix my hair that he had pulled plenty of times last night. I sigh and help collect the blankets. The one on the top had a little bit of blood on it from me, but not as much as was on my thighs. It was discomforting. He helped me onto my horse, making sure he didn't place me so roughly onto the beauty.

We arrived at the camp again about five rough minutes later. Everyone clapped as we walked into the place. Many men walked up to Drogo and asked how I was. I continued to walk towards the tent we were to stay in. I sat down on my bed and started to weep. I didn't want a life like this. I wanted to have a husband that would care for me; not treat me like a whore that lived in the whore house. I look up to see the crate with my egg in it. Around it were candles. I sat and stared at it, until I heard someone walk in. I look up to see three women standing there.

"Khaleesi," one says, "kisha rhellaya yer"

"Does anyone speak the common tongue?" I ask.

"I do," another says. "I'm Irrie, this is Elia and Maybelle."

"So what did Maybelle say?" I ask.

"She told you we're your helpers," she answers, "we don't like calling ourselves slaves, even though that's what we are."

"Okay," I sigh, "could you run me a bath?"

"Of course," she agrees, and then tells the other two maids what I desire. "Allow me to take off your dress,"

"No," I deny, and hold my dress close to me. "It's a mess on my legs."

"Blood?" she asks, already seeming to know the answer.

"Yes," I nod and sigh lightly. "Okay, help."

"Drogo has always been like this," she assures me. "Hell, you're lucky you can even _walk._ "

"What do you mean?" I ask as I stare at my frail body in the mirror.

"He's always gone for _his_ pleasure. Which means fucking the girl until they can't walk," she explains, which makes me shiver.

"Done," Elia says from behind us.

"Time for your bath," Irrie whispers, and walks me slowly over to the bath. The pain was bearable, luckily. "Your father gave us some smelly oils, so we used them."

"Vallilla?" Maybelle guesses.

"Vanilla," I correct her and nod. "It's my favorite scent, and the oils help smoothen my body."

"Oh," Irrie nods, and then helps me into the tub.

I sigh out in content, feeling the oils slowly working at my dry thighs. The redness goes away, and I don't feel as much pain. It's still there; but not as noticeable. I also wash my hair. When I finish, I climb out of the warm water. I take the robe from Irrie and wrap it around my body. I walk to the bed and lie down, not feeling like going in front of the large crowd I know is outside of my tent. I look over at my egg and I see the reflection of myself. My maids left the tent when I had been situated, which obviously left me alone.

I heard the flaps to the tent open, and I slowly look up at it. I'm met with the dark eyes of Drogo. He dropped down his pants, showing his large manhood and the rest of his muscular body. It was hard to keep eye contact with him considering he was the most attractive man I've ever seen.

He walks closer to me, and sits in front of me. I bit my lip, hoping he'd show mercy and go slow this time. But then again, with what Irrie told me, I don't think he would. I sigh and get on all fours in front of him. He pulls up my dress, and without hesitation, thrusts inside of me. I keep any noises to myself, and keep my eyes on my egg. That is, until he had one powerful thrust that got so deep, I thought it was in my stomach. I gasped out in pain, and tears started to cascade quickly down my face. He continued going at a sharp pace, grabbing my hips into his hands.

I whimper when he pulls out fully just to thrust right back in. He grabs a handful of my hair, and yanks harshly, making me gasp out in pain. Everything hurt. He then leans over my back, and slows way down. He kisses my shoulder, and then leans up and kisses my cheek. His hands lie on top of mine.

"Vo allayafi?" he whispers in my ear.

"No," I whimper, and he intertwines our fingers.

He pulls out completely, and gently flips me so I'm on my back. He looks down at my body from the angle he's in, and then notices some blood that's on my thighs. He stood up, walked over to the bath, and started it. Making sure it was warm for me he walked over and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my head on his shoulder. I didn't want to take another bath, but I wanted to please this man.

He gently places me in the bath, and somehow slides in behind me. The bath is large, but I didn't expect him to fit. He starts to gently caress my body and then hugs me close to him. I could still feel his arousal on my back, so I decided to take it into my own hands. I turned around so I was facing him, stood up slightly, and sat down, making him slide into me. I bit my lip and looked into his eyes. He obviously wasn't used to this position, but he sat back. He rolled his hips slowly when I didn't move, and then sat up, grabbed on to me, and took control again. But this time, he wasn't rough.

Never did we loose eye contact, and I rested my forehead against his. As I did this, our lips brushed. I lick mine, and lean in to kiss him. He held me by the back of my head, and the dip in my back. I could feel his grip tighten as I kissed him, and he immediately responded. Slowly his thrusts started to pick up speed, and this time it didn't hurt me.

"Khal," I moan in his ear.

"Drogo," he mumbles, nibbling on mine.

"D-Drogo!" I gasp when he hits a special spot inside of me.

I start to squirm lightly, feeling my climax coming and hitting hard. I buck my hips against him, and moan loudly. He groans as my walls tighten around him, and I feel his seed shoot into me. I let out one last breath of air before resting my head on his shoulder. He held me closer, rocking his hips to ride out his orgasm. I whimper when he pulls out.

"Davra?" he whispers in my ear.

"Davra." I confirm, before he stood up with me in his hands still. He walked over to our bed and set me down.

I watch as he walks back to the tub and empties the water. He then turns back to me, and walks towards the bed. I wish he'd hurry. I wanted to lay with him. He lied down beside me, and pulled me to him. My leg slung over his waist, my arm on his chest, and my head in the crook of his neck. One of his arms was underneath my head, and his hand rested on my back. His other hand he used as his own pillow. I felt my eyes close, and then Drogo's hand went up to my hair. He gently ran his fingers through it.

By the next week, we were on the move. A young man named Lucifer had claimed to be my 'guardian' and the man that would help me with the Dothraki language, for he also had studied it. I was glad I'm not alone. My father hasn't caught on to any Dothraki, however. But he did make a woman pregnant already, one of the most gorgeous women here, but still a slave. That's the thing that made him separate himself from her and the baby.

Last night, Drogo and I had sex again. But this time it was sex, not love. But I allowed him to. Those are the only two things he really wants from me it feels like. Most of the time it's just sex, but a few times this week he has realized I like the love more.

Lucifer had stopped me away from the Khalasar to talk to me about some things the Dothraki believe in. Which one of them was to fuck a girl on her fours on their wedding night for their 'leaders' to be happy. Otherwise known as the Great Stallion. So that explains one thing. And he also said that's their main way of having sex. It was an awkward conversation.

I found Drogo on his horse after a while. He hadn't looked at me once today. And it was midday. I was sore from last night, and my legs felt dry again. So all of this made riding on the horse so uncomfortable. I didn't complain to anyone, however. I just continued to go with the Khalasar. I found myself next to Drogo, and I looked over at him. I knew he could tell I was looking at him, but he continued to stare forward. I sigh and look forward too.

"Nakho, kisha stay here ha ajjalani," Khal calls out, making the first people stop, and then the others.

About an hour later, I found myself lying in the Drogo and my tent. Again I was watching the egg, hoping it would crack and my Griffon would appear. But I knew it wouldn't happen. Like Illyrio had said, it was old and showed no hope of hatching. And yet, I kept hope up for it.

I sighed and lied down on my stomach. I was wishing Drogo was here and cuddling me in his large arms. I was getting cold, and the blankets provided little warmth. I knew it must've been dark out by now. I have been lying in the tent since we had stopped and it had been set up. Outside of the tent there was a fire, and many men sat around it; including Drogo. I could hear their voices and laughter. Something I'm not quite used to is all men getting along equally like these.

Hearing footsteps walking closer to the tent, I sat up lightly. I was still on my side, so it was a bit uncomfortable. I look up to see Drogo walk in. He looks down at me, and starts to walk closer. I let out a shaky breath as I notice he's fully nude. He stood in front of me, and I never broke eye contact until he bent down behind me and shifted me so I was on all fours. I tried to stop him, but it didn't work as he thrusted harshly into me.

I whimpered, but didn't say anything. I was only hurting because I was still sore from the last time. He continued to thrust into me, and I felt tears roll down my cheeks. But I still stayed quiet. He probably needed this, and I should be a good wife and allow him to have it. As he continued pleasing himself, I just felt more and more pain; like daggers thrusting inside of me and ripping at my insides. It hurt.

He thrusted into me for the last time before his seed jolted out inside of me. I fell onto the bed, his grip had left my hips, and let out a shaky breath. It felt like I was doing this much too often. Not being strong enough. I pushed the thought out of my mind as Drogo stood up and grabbed his pants. He was ready to walk out, when I called for him.

"Drogo!"

He turns around.

"Finne hash yer going?" I ask in Dothraki; Irrie taught me more words.

"Mra," he answers briefly before leaving the tent.

All I wanted was to be held by him. Looks like I'm sleeping alone. Again. I would probably need to get used to this; he obviously doesn't have _real_ feelings for his Khaleesi. Only a fuck buddy, I am. I wait for a little bit longer before getting up. I take off the dress that he didn't bother taking off himself, then sit back on the bed.

I was in the nude, so I covered up; in case if anyone wanted to come in and talk to me. I doubt they would. Drogo wouldn't allow it I'm sure, unless if it was my escort Lucifer. Even then I don't think Drogo would be too happy about it.

The flaps to the tent open, and it's Drogo. It felt like my heart started to beat faster as I looked at this man. Even if he has hurt me, I still couldn't fight my feelings for him. He stares at me, as if debating on whether he should lay down next to me or not.

"Qosarvenikh zohhe," I order him.

He does as I say, and walks over to me. After he takes off his leather attire, he climbs over me and lies down right beside me. I turn onto my side, and he wraps his arms around me. My back was to his chest. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, and it made me shiver. He placed his head close to mine, then kissed my cheek gently. He strokes my arm with his fingers, bringing goosebumps upon my arms.

Usually after sex or love making we cuddle. So I was surprised when he didn't right away. Somewhere in my head I knew he'd come back though. Other than the fact that he literally had to come back. I pushed these thoughts to the back of my head as I relaxed in his arms and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to the person who reviewed and reminded me about translations! I completely forgot to put them in the last chapter, so I'll do it here:

get yatholat—get up

Davra—fine

Sek—yes

kisha rhellaya yer—we help you

vo allayafi—not enjoy

Nakho, kisha stay here ha ajjalani—stop, we stay here for night

Finne hash yer going—where are you going?

Mra—out

nevalat zohhe—sit down

* * *

"Khaleesi," Irrie calls, which makes me jolt forward, waking me up. "The Khal has ordered me to come wake you up, we are about to start moving again."

"Thank you Irrie," I respond and start grabbing all of my items.

Soon we're on the move again. And, just like last time, Drogo hasn't looked at me once. And I'm riding right next to him! I look over at him, just to see him staring straight ahead. I think about saying something, but I remind myself that I hardly know the man. Yes we've been married for over a week, but we've never had a real conversation. Mostly because I'm still learning his language, Dothraki, but also because he's not exactly social.

"fin ajjin rek?" I ask Drogo, pointing at something in the path.

"kisha must nakho," he murmurs, and stops his horse. I do after.

He hops off and motions for Qotho, a bloodrider, to follow him. Qotho gets off his horse and does as Drogo wanted. I watch as they both walk toward the thing in the road, and I could see Drogo's smirk appear from twenty feet away. He picks up the item, and shows it to us. It's a head, a male head. I gag looking at it, most of his face was gone and left behind were worms. Drogo throws the head off to the side and wipes off his hands.

"fin ajjin me?" he asks me as he walks closer. He must've noticed my face had gone pale.

"vosi," I lie and watch as he jumps up onto his horse.

We continue for another few hours, until Drogo decided to stop at the edge of a village. I hopped off the horse and watched as Drogo ordered some of his men to go and kill, and steal the women. I wanted to walk up to him, but was quickly stopped by Irrie.

"Khaleesi," she starts quietly, "your father has ordered this. Drogo agreed thinking this is his payment. We must let it happen."

"But," I start, but decide it's not worth it.

"Come Khaleesi," she motions me to follow her. "We must keep you safe."

I don't say anything, but I follow Irrie as she commanded. We walked along the row of horses, and then I saw two of Drogo's bloodriders, Cohollo and Haggo. Irrie leads me to them, and talks to them in Dothraki.

"tih she Khaleesi," she tells them before turning around and walking back.

"Khaleesi," Cohollo greets and bows lightly. I couldn't help but let out a giggle. These men, some of the toughest, were bowing to me. They worked for Drogo, would they bow to him too?

"vo zigereo," I tell him, which makes him perk up. "yer hash shekh ma shieraki anni, vo anni."

He nods, and looks over at Haggo who hasn't spoken. He whispers something, and then turns to me. I heard something snap behind me, and I turn to see a man with blood spilling out of his chest. He had a bow and arrow aimed at me, and my eyes widened. But before he could let go of the arrow, he was stabbed right in the stomach from behind. He gasps, and then lets go of the arrow. It shoots into my leg, making me cry out. I fall into the arms of Haggo, and he's speaking desperately.

"vo! get jin khal, mae khaleesi laz vo athdrivar!" he shouts, looking around for anyone. But he didn't know Drogo was the one who stabbed the man, unlike me.

"jalan atthirari anni," Drogo breathes, rushing up to me. "hold she, kisha get rhellaya"

I don't say anything, but try to take deep breaths. The arrow went in deep, I knew that. I then remember my oils; my healing oils. I don't have much left, they were a gift from my mother when I was a child and broke my collar bone. I had used them for the smallest of things, and I greatly regret it now.

"Irrie," I whisper, holding on to Drogo's shoulder. "anha zigereo Irrie."

"Khaleesi," she gasps, rushing up to me. "What is it you need?"

"My oils," I tell her, "the ones in the clear bottles, go start a bath and put them in. They will heal me."

She nods, and tells Drogo to bring me to a tent with a tub. Drogo picks me up and starts to walk to the tent. I lie my head on his shoulder, and whimper when I feel the arrow hit his arm. He looks down at it, and then he whispers words to me.

"get me mra," he whispers.

"sek," I agree. "yer tat me."

When we get to the tent, he lies me down on a bed. He hands me a pillow to bite on, and then turns his attention to the arrow. He places one just above it, and the other grasps it. I gasp and bite into the pillow, it tastes of blood. I look at it to see blood splattered all over it. But I'm forced to bite into it again as he starts to pull the arrow out. Tears stream down my face as the pain takes over my body and thoughts. I curl my toes, and start tapping them lightly on the bed, trying not to grab Drogo's hand and slap him. He's helping me.

Finally, the arrow was completely out of my leg. He almost places a bandage over it before I stop him. I motion to the bath that had been set up, Irrie was standing right next to it. He looks over, and then back at me.

"sek," I nod.

He picks me up gently, missing my leg as much as he could. It didn't help that it was the right leg, the one facing him. He walks slowly to the bath, and starts to lower me. I could feel the heat radiating off the water, and it felt soothing. It smelt of pine. I was engulfed by the water, luckily I closed my eyes before. I felt the pain sweep over my body, but was soon gone. The scar would be left behind, but it wouldn't get infected or anything. I bring my head out of the water, and gasp the air.

"Did it work?" whispers Irrie, looking down at my leg that was still in the water.

"Yes," I nod and bring it out so we could see the pink scar. It was ugly, and shaped like a diamond. Around the scar it was still red, and some blood didn't fully come off in the bath, so I'd have to scrub it off. "It will be sore for the next could of days, however."

"You dare order me to come in here?" I could hear my father's voice from outside of the tent. "You are no princess, you are a savage! A whore to a failed man, who has no clue what he's fallen for!"

He then walks into the tent, and was shocked to see me in the bathtub, Irrie standing next to me, and Drogo leaning over my body. He looks at me in the eye, then at Irrie, and then me again. He walks in more, and looks down at my injured leg that's still out of the water.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I was shot by a man with an arrow," I respond, showing him my scar. "Why are you here?"

"I was sent here by a savage," he snaps, glaring at me, "I will not take orders from _you_."

"I never told anyone to get you," I say calmly, and start gently washing off the leftover blood. "You can leave now."

He did, after yelling at me for a while. I stood up and took the towel Irrie had set beside the bathtub. I wrapped it around my body and allowed Irrie to drain the tub. I didn't know where Elia or Maybelle are, I hadn't seen them since this morning morning when they walked with Irrie. I wanted to ask Irrie, but she beat me to explaining.

"Maybelle and Elia were used for the pleasure of men just a little bit ago," she whispers, sitting me down onto a chair, "they were captured by some men, found, and then used like women in the pleasure house." She then leans down and starts to wash my feet with the vanilla oil. "They haven't come back yet, I haven't seen them. But they'll be back soon."

"They're mine!" I exclaim, almost kicking and hitting Irrie in the face, but she held my foot down. "No men should be able to take them when they belong to the Khaleesi."

"These men must not've known," she responds, switching feet. "I will try to rush so you can go to sleep, but I think you should go eat first. You're loosing weight Khaleesi."

"It's from running around," I lie and shrug my shoulders. "Are you washing my hands too? I still feel blood on them."

"Of course," she nods, and finishes off my foot. She then grabs my hands, and places them in cups that were hooked onto the chair. "Khaleesi, how has the Khal been to you?"

"Just fine," I tell her, it was somewhat a lie, but she didn't need to know that.

"Are you sure?" she asks, shifting onto her other foot. "I mean, you seem so distant lately, and you look like you haven't slept for a while."

"I'm fine Irrie," I say with a hard expression. "Let's just finish off my hands and I can go sleep."

"Where did the Khal go?" she questions, looking around the tent.

"He usually goes to talk to men in the Khalasar," I reply, closing my eyes. "Sometimes he goes for a walk, I'm not sure."

"That sounds very good right about now," she says, "but I can not."

"Well why not?" I ask her.

"The men," she sighs, focusing on my hands as she cleans them, and then rubs a sponge of some sorts over it. It peels off the dry skin. "I fear they will do like they did to Maybelle and Elia. Although I was sent into the pleasure house as a young child, I still fear what the men do to us slaves."

"What do they do?" I interrogate her, watching as her mouth turns into a slight frown.

"They only want pleasure," she answers, switching to the other hand, "luckily I did know how to please a man, I had three years to learn. Sometimes they did like to talk, however, and I was glad for that. When they talked, you knew they were in a happy mood." She then smiles. "Sometimes they'd treat you better than a whore, sometimes they were kind and would be gentle with you." She then looks up at me. "Which is why I asked you how the Khal has been treating you. I don't want him to treat you like a whore, I want him to treat you like his _wife_."

* * *

"davra asshekh Khaleesi," a woman greets me with a smile.

"davra asshekh," I respond and smile back at her.

"Khaleesi!" Elia calls, running up to me. "anha'm so ojil anha laz vo tikh hazze nakhok ajjalani!"

"me ajjin davra, Elia," I tell her, "Irrie told anna."

She nods, and allows me to go passed. I'm searching for Drogo; I hadn't seen him or heard him come in last night, but I did feel him leave this morning. I was too tired to get up and stop him though.

I knew people were looking at my scar—or just at me—in confusion. They probably didn't think I could heal this fast, hell, they didn't even know about the oils! I smile at some people I passed by. It felt like I had been searching forever, so I just went back to my tent. Elia was there, setting up some items in front of a mirror. She smiles at me.

"Khaleesi," she greets, "come."

I did as she told me to, and sit down on one of the benches in front of the mirror. She stood behind me and started to comb through my hair. I sigh and close my eyes, enjoying the feeling. She then starts to braid a piece of hair, and then braids two more. One braid was on the left side of my head, one was right in the back, and the other was on the right side of my head. She brought them together so they met at the bottom, and then tied them together.

"zhokwa asshekh," she tells me.

Then Maybelle walks in. She immediately sees us sitting at the bench, and frowns. She rushes up to me, and falls to my feet. She was apologizing, I knew that, she learned how to say "sorry" and what it meant.

"davra Maybelle," I say, stopping her from apologizing anymore. "Irrie told me."

Irrie and I have been trying to teach these two the common tongue, it would be easier for me since I don't speak full Dothraki. And in case if we want to have a girl talk and Drogo is in the tent with us. The thought of that made me giggle lightly.

"What's happening today?" I ask Maybelle.

"Feast," she answers, "big."

I nod, and stand up when Elia gently tugs on my arm. She shows me two sets of clothing. One was a leather top that would go down to the middle of my stomach with a leather skirt that went down to my ankles. The other was a blue tight top and a white lace skirt. I'm glad they allowed me to keep some of my old clothing. I point to the leather set, however. I know Drogo would rather me wear this.

Elia and Maybelle helped me into the clothes, stripping me from the dress I was just wearing, and then slipped over the top and had me pull on the skirt. I thanked the two, and they left, leaving me alone. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I gazed over to my egg, and sighed, I wish it would hatch, and I could have a beautiful Griffon. My baby, the one that would help me.

"Khaleesi," Maybelle peaks her head into the tent, "come."

I listen and stand up, looking away from the egg. I walk towards her and we walk out of the tent together. I could feel my stomach growl, eager for food. I follow her to another big building. Inside there were benches, and there was a stage with two large seats. I'm guessing that's where Drogo and I will sit.

"Sit up there," Maybelle tells me, pointing to the seat, "Khal also."

I nod, then I walk to the stage. Not too many Dothraki people are here, Drogo's not even here yet. I remained seated until Drogo walked in. I then stood up and looked at him. He instantly sees me, and our eyes meet. He raises his head and walks towards me. He cups my smaller face in his large hands, and kisses my lips softly and swiftly. I hardly knew his lips had made contact with mine.

"jalan atthirari anni," he says and then lets go of me.

We then sit down simultaneously. He reaches over and grabs my small hand in his larger one, rubbing his thumb along the top of my hand. I watch as the Dothraki people party, half naked women danced, some were being fucked by males. I tried to ignore them as much as I could, but they were almost everywhere I looked.

Then, all too suddenly, a fight broke out. I could tell this was entertaining my husband, but I tried to look at something else. Finally, I stopped fighting. I watched as these men battled to the end, one man sliced the other's arm off, then his other arm. Blood splattered all over, and even got on my father. I was glad for that. He gasps out, and yells.

"You savages!" he hollers, making everyone stop what they're doing. "You all should bow down to me, not getting _blood_ on me! _I'm_ the king!"

Once he stops his complaining, everyone starts partying again, doing nothing about the man that has blood all over himself. I didn't even notice the man who had won threw the braid of the dead man's up to Drogo and I. I watched as he went to a new woman and bent her over, tugging down his pants, and entered the woman from behind. I shivered and looked away from the two.

"davra?" Drogo asks, squeezing my hand.

"davra," I lie and smile at him. He frowns, but nods.

I just want to go back to the tent and sleep.

* * *

JUST A QUICK REMINDER: Sometimes these words are wrong. Like, sometimes the words change after I put them on the document (not autocorrect, but I'm not sure how to explain it.)

The words in parentheses are the real words, but not what I meant. Like I said, when you type it in and put it on a document, the words change on the translator.

fin ajjin rek—what (if) is that

kisha must nakho—we must stop

fin ajjin me—what (if) is it

vosi—nothing

tih she Khaleesi—eye on the khaleesi

vo zigereo—no need

yer hash shekh ma shieraki anni, vo anni—you are my sun and stars, not mine (no of me)

vo get jin khal, mae khaleesi laz vo athdrivar—go (no) get a khal, his (he) khaleesi can no die

jalan atthirari anni—moon of my life

hold she, kisha get rhellaya—hold on the, we get help

anha zigereo—I need

get me mra—get it out

sek—yes

yer tat me—you do (to the) it

davra asshekh Khaleesi—fine day khaleesi

davra asshekh— fine day

anha'm so ojil anha laz vo tikh hazze nakhok ajjalani—I'm so sorry I could not be(can no act) there last night

me ajjin davra—it is fine

zhokwa asshekh—big day

davra—fine

jalan atthirari anni—moon of my life


	4. Chapter 4

"davra?" Drogo asks, lightly rubbing his fingers against my arm..

"davra," I confirm quietly.

It felt like butterflies were flying throughout my stomach. Drogo held me close to his body, our naked bodies together. His hand lies on my stomach, gently running his fingers on the smooth skin. My head was on his shoulder, and I was looking up at him.

We had just finished another love session, which he's been doing way more than sex. Things are actually looking up for us. Other than the fact that my father steps in the way of it. Drogo has been treating me like a real queen, even if I am a real queen.

Drogo kissed the top of my head, and I felt my eyes slowly start to close. I didn't want this to end, though. But I was really tired, so I decided to allow sleep consume me.

* * *

~Khal Drogo's Point Of View (in English)~

•Right before the love making session•

* * *

The feast had ended, and there had been four kills today. Obviously they were men who could hardly fight. I had my Khaleesi at my side as I walked out of the building. Our hands were still locked together; we only had let go when we were eating. I could tell she was still a little scared of me, but who wouldn't be?

"anha tikh vo hurt yer," I promise her, and she looks up at me.

"anha know," she responds, squeezing my hand tightly.

We reach the tent, and I lead her to the bed. She lays down, already knowing what I want. What I _need_. I take off my pants, and straddle her body. I lean down and take her small lips into my fuller lips. She wraps her arms around my neck, and sits up as much as she can, leaning on her elbows for support.

We pull away, and I eagerly take off her leather top. I'm glad she wore leather, as nice as she looks in her dress, leather fits our tribe. I bend down and kiss her right breast, and feel her hands lightly cares my back. Her back arches as I find myself going lower and lower, and then right above her heat.

I kiss just above her clit, then lean down and start to suck on it. A gasp escaped her mouth, and her hands fly to my hair, still in it's braid. She whimpers, her hands leaving my hair to grab onto the pillow beside her head. I watch her facial expressions as I lap up her sweet juices. Her eyes were closed, her mouth opened ajar. I held down her hips as she started to buck underneath me, and I knew she was almost reaching her climax. I added a finger, pushing it slowly and tauntingly into her heat, wanting to feel her completely unravel underneath me.

"Drogo!" she yells out, letting go completely. She was shaking as I pulled my finger out and pulled away from her heat.

"tat zalat?"

"Sek," she murmurs, grabbing the sides of my face and pulling me up on top of her. I kiss her gently, and then lean away.

I put my hand on her cheek, and she leaned into it. I pushed inside of her, slowly so I wouldn't hurt her like I've done before. I search her eyes; almost as if she'd show any sign of pain in them. Seeing nothing different, I thrust gently so I was fully inside of her.

She bit her lip and leaned up to kiss me. I kissed her back, pushing her back onto the bed, keeping our lips touching. I grabbed her wrists and roughly shoved them into the bed. Feeling impatient, I grunted and started to thrust slowly. I then pull away from the kiss.

"jalan atthirari anni, look she anna tih," I whisper, staring at her eyelids, her eyes have been closed ever since we started.

She did as I ordered, but I could tell it was hard for her to keep them open. I was bringing her _pleasure_ this time. My thrusts soon started picking up speed, but she didn't seem to mind. She was a moaning mess, and I liked the idea that I brought this upon her. We kept eye contact, and I leaned down to kiss her again.

I flip her over onto her stomach, and then drag her back so she's only on her knees, her back to my chest, and I thrust into her tightness again. She moans and her hand lands on my thighs that surround her smaller thighs. I circle both of my arms around her to hold her still, and one hand finds its way to it's home; her heat. I rub her clit quickly, and I could feel her starting to tighten again. This time I would go with her.

Her hand finds one of mine, and they intertwine; her palm on the back of my larger hand. She turns her head so her cheek is against my lip, and she lets out a puff of air. I lean forward and kiss her on her soft lips. She moans into my mouth, and then hits her climax. I quickly follow and thrust into her once more.

I fall, bringing my Khaleesi with me. She lands on her hands and knees, and I hug her closer to me as my seed fills into her womb. I let out a low groan. My chest was pressed tightly to her smaller frame. I could hear her breathing, her breaths came out faster, then slower. She shivers when I kiss her on her shoulder blade, and then I fall to my side; bringing her with me again. I roll onto my back, and she snuggles up against my side. I kiss the top of her head.

"davra?" I ask her.

"davra," she confirms, and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Back to Attica's Point Of View

* * *

I didn't want the morning to come. I wanted to stay in the arms of my husband forever. But I knew today was a big day, we were on the move again. And it would be a long trip, hardly any breaks or stops. I didn't mind, but I also didn't want the people on foot to get tired or hurt themselves or anything.

"shekh ma shieraki anni," I whisper, looking up at him. His eyes were still closed, but opened once I finished talking.

"jalan atthirari anni," he murmurs, leaning down and kisses my mouth, "kisha must get yatholat."

I wish to stay in his arms forever. However, that would have to wait. My father was starting to get real inpatient, and I could tell it was starting to annoy Drogo. Drogo got up, but set me down on the bed. He was fully naked in front of me, and I blushed as I caught a glimpse at his very large manhood. I still wonder how that can fit inside of me.

I shake these dirty thoughts out of my head and stand up. While I stretched I could feel Drogo's eyes on me. I smirk at him, and walk towards him. I bend down and kiss his mouth and then I start to braid his hair.

"davra?" he asks.

"yer qafat anna rek ei jin time, anha'm davra," I promise him, and lean down to kiss his cheek.

He shrugs, and I continue to braid his hair. We didn't talk much after that, but his hand did somehow find my scar, and he had started to massage it. It felt great, considering it was really sore. Once I finished his braid, I stood up and walked over to where my 'helpers' set my clothes. I slid my pants on first, and then the top. My hair I kept down in it's curls, and then I slipped on the sandals I was given on our wedding day.

I turn around to see Drogo was waiting for me. I smile and walk to him. We walk out of the tent together. He leads me to my beautiful horse, and then he grabs me by my waist. He sets me on top of her and then walks around to his horse, which was right next to mine. He hops on top of his like it's nothing. It was quite entertaining, his horse usually would try to buck him off. This time, however, his horse stayed still.

We had to wait for about five minutes until everyone was ready. Usually the Khal and Khaleesi were the last to come so we didn't have to wait too long for everyone else to get up and get ready. We then left the wretched village. The place where I was shot, and well could've died from an infection if it wasn't for my oils. If they had a life I'd have to thank them every day.

Already I was tired and we've only been riding for about ten minutes. The whole time Drogo and I rode next to each other. I faced forward this time, not glancing over at him. I've learned that if he doesn't want to look at me, I shouldn't want to glance at him, even though I do want to.

The khalasar was as big as always, if anything, it's grown. That could quite possibly be because we have more slaves, more women and children from the village we just overthrew. No one should mess with Khal Drogo's khalasar; the toughest men and women I've ever met are here.

I look ahead and see my father snapping at one of the slave women. I roll my eyes, and call for him. He glances back on his horse, glares, then stops it. He continues when he's right beside me.

"How many times must I tell you," he murmurs, "I take _no_ orders from _you_."

"You just did," I sass, "you have no right to treat anyone the way you are. Here, you're nothing. I'm the Khaleesi, you're a peasant compared to me. Until you get your kingdom, you abide to _me_. If I see you treat a woman the way you just did ever again, your hand will be my future Griffon."

"That egg will not hatch," he scoffs, "and if it does, _I_ will take it. I'm the rightful king, the strongest around. _You_ are a nobody until I die."

"You stay behind the Khal and I," I say, ignoring his last statement. "I want to hear no more of your voice."

The man behind us—Jargo—heard me, and he whipped my father's horse, which made her stop. Jargo knows some of my native language, which is very useful because he's one of my guards. I have three, Dallro, Qazzo, and Jargo. Jargo is the only one who speaks any common tongue at all.

"You peasant!" I could hear my father yell from far behind us.

Drogo chuckled from beside me, making me smile. I reached over and grabbed one of his hands, giving it a quick squeeze, before letting go. It felt good to know that my husband was right beside me this time, it made me feel safer in case if anyone did attack. I knew he'd protect me, I feel as if he likes me more now than before.

It's now been five hours since we started. I was feeling tired, and my eyes continuously would close. Although I was told that if I needed to, I could take a quick nap, I didn't want to fall off my horse. Drogo surprised me when he tied our horses together, giving me little feet space, and motioned for me to close my eyes. I did as he said, and leaned forward; my forehead was resting on the horses's mane. Her black hairs tickled my nose, but I ignored it.

The nap was long, but I finally woke up. We were still on the move, but the sun was getting closer to the ground now. I admired it. The sky was darker, and where the sun was it was a beautiful orange color. Surrounding it were thousands of small clouds; pink and blue combined and made it seem like one of those paintings you could buy at a market.

Finally we decided to stop for the night. There was an abandoned town in front of us, so we rode until we reached it. I hopped off my horse without the help of anyone, and allowed Jargo to take her. I pursed my lips, and walked past the slaves that were helping the men carry their items. I found Drogo quickly, and kiss him on the lips. I pull away before he could kiss me back, and followed Irrie.

"Where are Drogo and I staying?" I ask her, making her jump.

"Oh, I'll show you," she says and turns back around.

I follow her through the village until we reached a decent sized home. Drogo walked in first, I saunter in after him. There was a large bed in the corner, and a few chairs with a mirror in front of them. There was also some wardrobe, but that was basically it. I plopped down on the bed, followed by Drogo.

He pulls me into his chest, bringing his hand up to my head to play with my hair. I close my eyes. I ran my fingers up and down his chest in a slow, zigzag pattern, allowing my fingers to glide along his muscles. For once we only lay together. No sex, no kissing, just cuddling. My stomach felt tingly as I thought about it.

I found it hard to sleep, knowing my Griffon egg wasn't in the house. But we'd be on the move early, so they didn't think it was worth bringing my baby in here. What if it hatches when I'm not there? It won't know where to go or who to trust.

I needed to shake these thoughts out of my head. The egg was no longer able to hatch; I'd just need to accept that for a fact. I could feel Drogo lightly tug at my head, as if to gain my attention. I look up at him and he leans down to kiss me. I kiss him back gently and lazily, I'm getting tired. I was the first to pull away, a need to yawn washed over me. He could tell I was tired, he gave a light smirk.

I placed my head back on his chest and allowed my eyes to flutter shut. I was exhausted, it's been a long day. I tangled my legs up with Drogo's. I felt myself drifting further and further into my sleep…

* * *

anha tikh vo hurt yer.—I will not hurt you.

anha know—I know

tat zalat?—do you want?

sek—Yes (do I even need to do this one?)

jalan atthirari anni—moon of my life (do I even need this one?)

look she anna tih—look in my eye

shekh ma shieraki anni—my sun and stars (do I even need this one?)

kisha must get yatholat—we must get up

yer qafat anna rek ei jin time, anha'm davra—you ask me that all the time, I'm fine


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! A really quick note because this one is important. There's a lot I need to go over. Well, kind of. I'll just sum it up quickly._**

 ** _So first off, school's started for me (yes, I'm still in school) and I started this fanfic a few weeks into the summer. I know I haven't been updating more, but school's gotta come first._**

 ** _Second, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. I'm starting a new fanfic, I'm not sure what I'm naming it yet, and it's on the Titanic (okay, I have weird obsessions. I've got it.). I also have stories on Quotev (The Dead Are Still Living And my other account I'm A Beautiful Lie) and Wattpad that I really need to start working on._**

 ** _And thirdly, from now on I'm going to write the Dothraki language in italics because it's getting really confusing. I understand it's hard to scroll down and back up and lose your spot. Trust me. I know._**

 ** _Lastly, thank you all for all of the favorites and followers! It means so much that you all are staying with me, even when I don't update all the time. I'm going to try and fix my schedule. Usually I write on weekends, and take weekdays off. But now, since math is way easier this year, and I have less homework, I think I'll be able to write more often._**

 ** _(All of that was written a while ago. A few updates. My grandpa passed away a few months ago, and I know it's been a while, but I am not quite over his death (I did start this story at his house, a lot of time and effort was put into this story there), so I'm hoping to be able to update more often.)_**

 ** _ANYWAYS. On with the story!_**

"Khaleesi," Irrie whispers, shaking me awake gently. "Khaleesi, we're moving."

"Already?" I murmur, opening my eyes slowly.

"Your father is impatient," she tells me before helping me up to my feet. I grumble out a few swears as we walk to the chair I was to sit in.

Two weeks has passed since the last encounter with Drogo. I was feeling sick, and I found myself eating more and more. Maybe it was that time of month. I couldn't tell. That's what usually happens to me whenever my period comes.

Irrie helps me into my usual attire; a belly-shirt made out of leather, and a furred skirt, along with my sandals. She then shoves me onto the chair and starts to braid my hair. I sigh and sit as still as possible. I wasn't in a very good mood, and it seemed as if Irrie wasn't either. I jump as she places her hand on my stomach.

"Khaleesi," she gasps, looking down at my stomach. Her eyes then widened and she looked up at me. "When was last time you bleed?"

"What?" I whisper, look at myself in the mirror, then I realize. My stomach was much bigger, and my breasts were a little fuller. I place my hand over Irrie's, and she moves so her hand is on top of mine. "I'm going to be a mother."

"Congratulations Khaleesi," she smiles and hugs me tightly. "Let's go find the Khal. He must know that you're carrying his strong child."

"How do we know he's strong?" I joke, and she gives me a serious look.

"You'll find out soon enough," she whispers, and then drags me out of the tent.

I was lost in thought. I'd find out soon enough? Does that mean that when I have my child, he'll immediately be strong? Or will he grow up strong? Does the nine months that it takes to have a baby go by fast, is that what she means?

 _"Khal, your wife has great news,"_ Irrie tells Drogo, who stood before us.

 _"What is it my sun and stars?"_ he asks.

 _"We're having a baby,"_ I whisper, a smile appearing on my face. And his face mirrors mine. He walks up to me and hugs me tightly, kissing the top of my head. _"We're having a baby,_ Drogo _, we're having a baby."_

His eyes immediately lit up. A smile appeared on his face, and his large arms engulfed me in a tight hug. He lifted me off of my feet from the dirt ground, and he buried his head in my neck. I giggle and hug him back.

" _My Khaleesi,"_ he whispers, " _My beautiful Khaleesi. I can not wait to have your beautiful child in my arms."_

Tears leaked out of my eyes and onto my cheeks, but he caught them in his fingers before they could travel too far. He placed his forehead against mine, kissing my lips gently. These little things he does sends my heart racing, and my breath went all over the place. His hands held their place on my cheeks as he passionately kissed me in front of his Khalasar. No one said anything, but a blush still overcame my cheeks.

 _"Drogo,"_ I say, releasing my lips from his, _"no intimacy in front of the Khalasar."_

 _"Oh, moon of my life,"_ he let out a loud laugh, _"no need to worry about them."_

I then remembered at our wedding; the men latching themselves onto the women. All thoughts about not exchanging the intimate love we have for each other vanished, and I pulled him into another passionate kiss. I circled my arms around his neck, and he held me close by the hip.

" _My child will be strong_ ," he murmurs, pecking my lips once more.

 _"Of course,"_ I whisper.

The first thing that happened once we approached the tent was him grabbing me by my waist, and pulling me into his side. I placed my cheek on his arm, and sighed. A week or so ago I would've been bawling, hoping for him to never place a hand on me again. But things have changed; I have his child inside of me. _He's_ changed.

~•Drogo's POV•~

I held my dear Khaleesi tightly as we neared our tent. She was having my kid. My son; the strongest of them all. He will continue for me as I near my older age.

 _"My Khaleesi,"_ I mumble once we are secluded in the tent. _"I'll take care of you."_

Backing her up to the bed, I place my hand on the small of her back. My lips part, and meet hers in an erotic; passionate kiss. I would've never known how to rightly please a woman if I hadn't met her.

 _"Kiss her deeply, make her feel wanted. Don't treat her like a bitch that belongs to you."_

She drove me wild; she shows me a side I've never seen. I never _thought_ I would see.

I reached for the bottom of her leather shirt, before she stopped me.

 _"We're moving on,"_ she whispers, and kisses me again. _"We mustn't do anything right now."_

Her lips tore from mine as she looked me straight in the eyes. Oh those gorgeous eyes of hers; how they shined so bright when they gazed into my dark ones. She made me fall for her over and over again.

 _"Come my Khaleesi,"_ I whisper into her ear, _"let us hurry. We shall continue this later."_

Pulling her with me, I led us out of the tent we were just being intimate in. The thought wouldn't leave my mind. She was going to have my child. I must protect both of them with everything I have. My _wife_ , my _son_.

 _"How long must we go on?"_ my Khaleesi asks after an hour or so.

 _"We have the rest of the day,"_ I answer, giving her a grimace. I wasn't too fond of riding all day either; but we must get to the throne. _"But once we reach our next camping point, I will have you."_

A red blush appeared on her face, but she didn't testify. Instead she looked ahead. But I felt her hand cover mine, and I grabbed hers. Gently I rubbed my thumb against the palm of her miniature hand. She let out a sigh of frustration, before fixing the saddle underneath her, pushing it forward slightly.

 _"Khaleesi,"_ I say, looking directly at her, _"you are the greatest leader."_

 _"Why are you telling me this?"_ she asks with a giggle.

 _"If, for some reason,"_ I bite my lip, and squeeze her hand tighter, _"you are to keep moving on."_

 _"Yes, Drogo,"_ she nods, and smiles at me. _"But I know you'll survive through just about anything."_

 _"Of course you do,"_ my response made her giggle again, which made me smile. She really was perfect.

Every single night, when she curls up close to me, I want to make love to her over and over again. My Khaleesi. The way her moans echo through my head as I pleasure her. Yet, her innocence shadows amongst everyone. Even in bed, she had a tint of it as we shared our passion.

Hours later, we come to a stop. I climb off my horse, and quickly walk to my Khaleesi's aid, holding her hands as she jumps down. Immediately, I lift her off her feet, and hold her in my arms. I lock my lips against hers, and walk forward. Our home has been set up quickly, and we enter, our lips still pressed together.

 _"I love you,"_ she murmurs against my lips, _"so much, my Khal."_

My Khaleesi was pressed tightly against my bare chest, held by my arms. I ran my large fingers through her silky-smooth hair, and leaned down to kiss her head. I wonder what she could be dreaming about?


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY, EVERYONE! HI! AGAIN I'M SO SORRY ABOUT NOT POSTING LATELY! And sorry that this is a short chapter, after the last one! I just want to warn you guys that slowly Khal Drogo is becoming less and less Khal Drogo. I'm still going to try to make him badass and all, but to fit the storyline and my style of writing, I have to make him a bit more OOC. And I know that pisses people off, and sometimes even myself. But lately, I haven't been 100% GOT. Anyways, I hope you guys will forgive me for these changes and also for not updating recently. I just feel like this story is kinda losing people's interest and I don't want that to happen. So if you would like to review and give me some insight of what you guys enjoy, that would be helpful!**

In all honesty, I could go a few days without having to continue to Westeros. But my father keeps pushing us to continue, and for some reason, we listen. Khal knows what he's doing, so perhaps he thinks once this is all over, we can leave my father and go back to the eastern continent and live as a family with our child.

I'm starting to show more and more. I couldn't tell how far along I am, or when the baby will be in my arms. Obviously, I'm hoping it'll be soon. Riding a horse while there's another human being inside of you is not the easiest or comfortable thing. Every night, however, the Khal always checks my stomach. He stares at it, kisses it, and then holds it in his hands. The bump isn't overly large, but you can still see it.

 _"When the child comes,"_ Drogo says one night while holding me in his arms, _"You will be the first to hold him. Then I shall and never let him go."_

 _"You will be a wonderful father,"_ I flirt and kiss his lips gently. He holds my cheek in his hand, kissing me back the same. _"And I can't wait to have your child."_

My father, on the other hand, could care less about having a grandchild. Which, oddly enough, doesn't surprise me one bit. He never treated me greatly, so why would he treat his grandson any better? All he cares about is that he becomes a warrior under his hand. But I will not allow that to happen. He will be raised Dothraki, with the exception of few things.

"Khaleesi," Irrie says as she helps get ready to heat the heart of a horse, "I believe your son will be strong. You can eat the heart. I believe in you."

"Thank you Irrie," I smile and hug her gently. "I will not let any of you down. I have become Dothraki. I have become much stronger."

I was very nervous. But who could really blame me? Eating a horse heart uncooked, it sounded slightly ridiculous. Since it's a Dothraki tradition for the Khaleesi to eat the heart, I must do it. And I will do it. My son will be strong. The son of the mighty Khal Drogo.

I walk into the tent, where many Dothraki men and women await to see if the son will be strong and thrive, or be weak and wither. I purse my lips lightly and walk up to the small platform in the middle of the crowd. My Khal sits in a large seat in front of me and we make eye contact. I bow my head lightly, keeping that contact. I am given the heart, and I look down at it. Blood runs down my hands.

I get right to it. I take a bite of the raw heart, pull away, and start to chew. The only noises in the room were the woman's chants and the sound of me biting into the heart. It surely wasn't pleasant, I almost gag on it. I swallow before taking another bite. Blood starts to roll down my chin and onto the floor below my feet. I take a shaky breath and continue to chew on the stallion's heart.

One more bite. I must take it. I shove it into my mouth, slowly chewing on it, before swallowing it. My stomach full of the raw meat, it feels slightly queasy. Yet I still keep it all down. I must. I take another deep breath and look back up to my Khal. His eyes lightly hazed over, he stares at me. _Kratho. Kratho will be the name of our child._

In Drogo's arms, I feel like home, even far away from my real home. It is where I always want to be. And where I want to be right now as we continue to ride, trying to make it to Westeros. We're getting closer and closer, yet we still have to get across the sea. Drogo was in front of me, and beside him was Cohollo. They were talking about my father, though that's all I could hear. I bit the inside of my cheek and placed my hand over my stomach.

The path was much rockier here than it had been lately. We were next to the ocean I could tell, the scent of salt finds its way to my nose, and the sounds of waves slapping up against the ocean teases my ears. I love the ocean. We stop at a cliffside, and down below us was a great beach. I let a smile cross my lips, and Drogo turns to me.

 _"We shall set camp here,"_ he then turns to his me and says something I couldn't quite understand, before turning back to me. _"Come my Khaleesi."_

He leads me away from the others and his horse starts to gallop. I kick mine gently so I follow. Away from the Khalasar, it was much quieter. He leads us to a different cliffside that was much smoother and full of grass and strange flowers. First, he hops off his horse, and then he helps me off mine. He takes my hand, brings it to his lips, and kisses it. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. I place my forehead against his, closing my eyes slowly. The world feels much more peaceful.

 _"My Khaleesi,"_ he murmurs, kissing my forehead gently, _"my whole world is right here in my arms."_

Who knew the Khal could say something so sweet? What changed since we first married? I smile and kiss his lips. He kisses me back with more force. Our lips move together, his hands tighten on my hips. My hands reach for his hair, and then I realize it's braided once again. I huff out in frustration. He chuckles against my lips, and pulls back. His eyes darker. He licks his lips, before goes to pull off my top. I squeal when he presses his lips to my neck.

I'm never going to get tired of this.


End file.
